genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Logismoi Óplo
"Mortal Sin Armament" redirects here. The Logismoi Óplo (Λογισμοι όπλο (Greek), 大罪武装 (Japanese), Taizaibusō), translated as the Mortal Sin Armaments, are a set of nine powerful weapons patterned after the Eight Evil Thoughts, as well as taking inspiration from the Seven Deadly Sins. They are considered as weapons of mass destruction that can turn the tides of battle towards the side of its bearer, and is currently divided amongst the members of the Testament Union. These weapons are the prime objective of Musashi, who hopes to bring them altogether so as to stop a possible apocalypse, as well as to return their contained emotions back to their origin, Horizon Ariadust or P-01s. History 'Concept' The idea behind the Logismoi Oplo goes back to Evagrius Ponticus, a Christian monk who lived during the 4th Century AD. He is most famous for devising a system of categorizing a person's sins into the "eight evil thoughts" or "logismoi" (Greek, λογισμοι). Evagrius enumerated these sins as gluttony, greed, sloth, sorrow, lust, anger, vainglory and pride. Pope Gregory I of the Roman Catholic Church eventually revised this system and created the Seven Deadly Sins, which are lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, wrath, envy and pride. 'Creation of the Logismoi Oplo' The Logismoi Óplo were originally created by Lord Motonobu Matsudaira of Mikawa after the death of his daughter Horizon Ariadust in 1638 TE. He utilized the massive ether vein reactors of Shin-Nagoya Castle to craft the weapons, integrating a piece of his departed daughter's soul into each of the nine weapons. He finished crafting those weapons within the ten years that followed, and the Logismoi Óplo were given to certain members of the Harmonic Divine States except for the ninth, the Olos Phthonos, which was smuggled into the Musashi in the year 1647 TE. The owners of eight of the Logismoi Óplo become known as the Eight Great Dragon Lords (八大竜王, Hachidairyuuoh), while the existence of the ninth remained a closely guarded secret. After the Mikawa meltdown incident on April 20, 1648 TE, it is implied that the distribution of the Logismoi Óplo was part of Matsudaira's plans to save the world from the apocalypse; whether it is included in his "Genesis Plan" is unknown. Abilities In comparison to Divine Weapons which possess a Normal Drive ability and an Advanced Drive ability, some of the Mortal Sin Armaments possess a Normal Drive but all of them have a Hyper Drive ability, which is only accessible to the original owners of the Armaments. Normal Drive abilities of a Mortal Sin Armament can be used by anyone who has the armament in their possession, but they are often downgraded versions of the Hyper Drive abilities. Meanwhile, Hyper Drive abilities bring out the full potential of the Mortal Sin Armament as a weapon of mass destruction. It is notable that Soul Activation from P-01s drastically improves the Armament's Hyper Drive, possibly due to the Armament reacting to her internal Armament. List of Logismoi Oplo 'Pheugos Gastrimargia (Φεύγως Γαστριμαργία)' Literally, "Abandoning Gluttony". As its name suggests, this Mortal Sin Armament symbolizes Gluttony. Taking the form of a crossbow, its true activations are unknown, but its arrows are shown to be capable of overloading an opposing armament, causing said armament to explode, as displayed by the destruction of Futayo's Tonbokiri. Matias of the M.H.R.R. currently possesses this Mortal Sin Armament. 'Stithos Porneia (Στήθος Πορνεία)' Stithos Porneia (Greek, lit., "Breast of Lustfulness", Japanese: 淫蕩の御身, lit., "Embodiment of Lust") is a staff-shaped Mortal Sin Armament that ends in a large hammer-like end. Symbolizing Lust, its Normal Drive allows users to block attacks from external forces as long as there is any killer intent. Its Hyper Drive allows its user to project a massive sphere that disables any active ability and weapon, as well as prohibits the usage of further abilities and even the force of simple enemy attacks within its 3-kilometre diameter. It is currently owned by Pope-President Innocentius of K.P.A. Italia. 'Aspida Phylargia (Ασπίδα Φιλαργυρία)' Aspida Phylargia ('Greek: Ασπίδα Φιλαργυρία, lit., "Shield of Avarice"; Japanese: 拒絶の強欲, ''Kyouzetsu no Gouyoku, lit., "Avarice of Rejection") is the Mortal Sin Armament that symbolizes Avarice. It takes the form of a large thick arm-shield and does not seem to possess an active ability or a Normal Drive. Instead, its Hyper Drive continuously converts all pain (be it physical or mental) on the user into ether. However, whether it directly heals injuries through this mechanic has not been shown. As explained by P-01s, this Armament cannot supply ether for high-output armaments such as other Mortal Sin Armaments, unless brought up to its true potential through Level-3 Soul Activation. Originally given to England's Thomas Shakespeare , it is now in the possesson of P-01s, becoming her second external Armament. Lypē Katathlipsē (Λύπη Κατάθλιψη) '''Lypē Katathlipsē (Greek: Λύπη Κατάθλιψη, Japanese: 悲嘆の怠惰, Hitan no Taida (Japanese), lit., "Sorrowful Idleness") is the Mortal Sin Armament that symbolizes Sadness. It comes in the form of a large gunblade. Its Normal Drive has the ability to slice any physical objects reflected on its surface. Its Hyper Drive fires out an initial path-setting laser, before firing a giant energy beam composed of swirling black claws that shreds apart the existence of everything in its designated path of 2 kilometres as an expression of Anguish. Despite its threatening description, its Hyper Drive is not absolute, as it can be blocked and even pushed back, albeit with much difficulty. The Divine Weapon Tonbokiri was the prototype for this Mortal Sin Armament, as seen in their similar abilites. Soul Activation by P-01s, as well as the acceptance of ether from Aoi's ability, increases the power of its Hyper Drive, transforming the initially purple-black energy beam into a gold version, retaining the shredding black claws. Gaining additional ether from the simultaneous Soul Activation of fellow Mortal Sin Armament Aspida Phylargia, its Hyper Drive reaches a third level of power, turning into a even more massive golden beam, being able to utterly destroy one of the San Martin ships despite heavy opposition from the combined forces of Tres España, during the Spanish Armada Battle. Originally given to Muneshige Tachibana of Tres España , it is now in the possesson of P-01s, becoming her first external Armament and main offensive weapon. 'Maska Orgē (Μάσκα Οργή)' Literally, "Flash of Wrath". As its name suggests, this Mortal Sin Armament symbolizes Wrath. Taking a form of a bow, it is able to make use of the user's own anger and wrath to power its arrows, in order to strike an opponent in the heart, but it can only target one opponent at any single instance. Originally given to Marfa Boretskaya of Svet Russia , it is returned to P-01s, becoming her third Mortal Sin Armament. 'Akēdia Katathlipsē (Ακηδία Κατάθλιψη)' Akēdia Katathlipsē '''(Greek: Ακηδία Κατάθλιψη) is the Mortal Sin Armament that symbolizes Dejection. It comes in the form of a longsword with a curved blade, with serrated spikes appearing from within whenever the Armanent's Hyper Drive is activated. Its Normal Drive remains unseen. Its Hyper Drive has the ability to bind certain parts of the body that the target dejects the most, disabling them through their self-hatred. Another use of its Hyper Drive is to capture and block an opposing Hyper Drive from other Mortal Sin Armments, such as '''Lypē Katathlipsē. Juana from Tres España currently possesses this Mortal Sin Armament. 'Phos Kenodoxia (Φως Κενοδοξία)' Literally, "Light of Vanity". As its name suggests, this Mortal Sin Armament symbolizes Vanity. As one half of the original Mortal Sin Armament of Pride, it does not possess a Hyper Drive but retains a Normal Drive that renders the user to be considered invulnerable so long as he or she remains full of Vanity during activation. It comes in the form of a backsword. Louis Exiv of Hexagone Francaise currently possesses this Mortal Sin Armament. 'Phos Hyperēphania (Φως Ὑπερηφανία)' Literally, "Light of Hubris". As its name suggests, this Mortal Sin Armament symbolizes Hubris. As one half of the original Mortal Sin Armament of Pride, it does not possess a Hyper Drive but retains a Normal Drive that renders the user to be considered to have unlimited defence so long as he or she remains full of Hubris during activation. It comes in the form of a pair of maces. Terumoto Mouri of Hexagone Francaise currently possesses this Mortal Sin Armament. 'Ólos Phthonos (Όλος Φθόνος)' Olos Phthonos (焦がれの全域 (Japanese), ὅλος φθόνος (Greek), "Entirety of Yearning") is the ninth Mortal Sin Armament symbolizing Desire/Jealousy, which is integrated into P-01s' body. Considered as the most powerful Mortal Sin Armament, this allows P-01s to operate all of the remaining eight Mortal Sin Armaments, as well as to unleash their full potential beyond the normal Hyper Drive. While not directly stated, Olos Phthonos' Hyper Drive can be considered to be Soul Activation, allowing not only further ether to be added into the Armament, but releasing its internal limiters to reach full power. This Armament is also called as "Mortal Sin Armament Unification Operating System: Phthonos-01s", which is also the full name of P-01s. Trivia *All of the revealed Mortal Sin Armaments, minus Olos Phtonos, share similar appearances and colour palettes due to them being made as a set by the same person, not only looking extremely sleek and alien-like with their design, but also sharing the predominant cream-white coat, with black detail and vein-like cracks on some surfaces. Furthermore, this pattern of colour is also P-01s' main choice in clothes, probably reflecting her unifier relationship with the other Armaments. Category:Terminology Category:Metaphysics